


Black Over Blue

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Dylan's favorite pics of Tyler H isn't quite right.</p><p>For CJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Over Blue

Dylan had started surfing for pictures of his cast mates during the down times with an eye to embarrass them. And as far as they knew, that was why he still did it. 

He would find a few of each just to keep the lie going. But more and more, he would spend time just looking for pics of Tyler H. And not the embarrassing ones. But the hot ones. Whether they were promo shots for the show or magazine shoots, he had quite the collection. And was so glad that he had found that way to make a secret folder on his phone.

One of the more recent ones that he kept coming back to was a simple one. It was Tyler with no shirt, his hands behind his head. It wasn't even one of the best ones, Tyler didn't really look like he was into the shoot. 

But there was a dark blue bandana tied around his left bicep. And that was what made the pic irresistible. Cause Dylan had come across the 'hanky code' during a surfing session once. It was how gays used to signal their preferences back in the old days.

Dark blue meant the guy was into anal. On the left side meant he was a top. Two facts that had caused more than one wet dream.

“Be better if it was black. Wonder if I could photoshop it and make it black.”

“Or you could ask me to take a pic with the right color.”

Dylan froze. No, he hadn't said that out loud. No! someone hadn't answered him. And NO! it wasn't Tyler doing the answering.

He closed his eyes, 'pleasepleaseplease' in a quiet whisper as he heard someone walk around him. It took a minute before he peeked and _shit_.

“Hey, Tyler. Bye, Tyler.” His attempt to make a run for it went to hell and he was caught and held tight. 

“So, black, huh? Do you know what black means, Dylan?”

A mumble as Dylan tried to figure out a way out of this.

“Dylan?” Fuck, right in his ear, low and hot. Dammit. “What does black mean?”

“S&M.” His head fell forward as he felt his face get hot. “Means the guy's a dom.”

“Is that what you want, Dylan? What you want me to be?”

There was a second where he thought of fighting, then he just slumped and nodded his head.

“Shhh, it's okay. It's alright.” Dylan didn't look up as he was turned around, his head only lifting because of Tyler's hand under his chin. Even then he couldn't look at him. Not til the kiss came.

“Ty-”

“Shh. You're coming home with me tonight. We both got tomorrow off. We'll talk, sort everything out.” Another kiss that deepened as Tyler hugged Dylan tighter.

Dylan's body responded even as his brain tried to compute this last minute. His arms went around Tyler and he pressed against him. From far away he could hear their names being called.

He swore as Tyler pulled away, having heard the call as well. “Later, I promise. And to help you remember.”

Another curse as Tyler unzipped Dylan's jeans and snaked his hand down the front. Then one that was bit back as he felt his hard cock being forced down his right leg and jeans zipped back up.

“We'll pick up the bandanas on the way home.” A quick kiss and Dylan was alone, almost wondering if he had imagined it.

But his cock did remind him of the promise.


End file.
